The New Subspace Wars
by wiiwiieddie
Summary: As an old enemy returns more powerful then before, Smashers new and old must work together to save their worlds and discover the truth about the super smash bros tournaments.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I'm wiiwiieddie. This is my first story, but it will be very long please enjoy the prologe.

--

Master and Crazy Hand looked around themselves. They were surrounded by an army of pretty much every video game enemy know to man. Covered in burses and cuts, they looked up to see a digital looking man moving close in. His name was Tabuu, leader of the thought to be destroyed Subspace Army.

"Tabuu!" yelled Master and Crazy at the same time.

"Wait, who?" asked Crazy.

Master and Tabuu looked at him. Master said, "You know, Tabuu? Leader of the Subspace? Almost destroyed the world? Nearly killed me and the smashers?"

"Ohhhhhhh, our old body." Crazy said. Then he turned to Tabuu, asking "What do you want then, Tabby?"

"Ah, Crazy. As crazy as every, I see" Tabuu said. "Are you still taking that medicine you need?"

"Of course not!" the twisted hand said. "But really, what do you want?"

"If you must know, I am looking to get my old hands back!" At that moment, all the army all took out trophy guns and aimed at the Hands.

"Ha!" Master laughed. "The guns won't work on us! Only a smash bro can put us back on you!"

"Well in that case, I'd like you to meet my second-in-command." Tabuu gestured to the back of the circle. A man wearing heavy armor walked up. A murder vibe came off him. On his right hand there was a golden triangle.

"Ganan, you trader!!" Master yelled

"Master Tabuu is a very convincing man, Hands." Ganandorf countered.

"Now, Ganandorf, Let it BEGEN!!"

Right when Tabuu said that, Ganandorf jumped up and grabbed both the Hands. He then tossed them at Tabuu. Tabuu put his bare hands into the gloves.When he did, the entire Brawl manor was eaten by Subspace.

It had begun.

--

please tell me how that was.


	2. Sonic's call,Mushroom Kingdom Attacked

Because I am in the middle of the sequil in my head, the chapters will come as quickly as i can type them

I own a computer and nothing else

--

The Mario household was full of boxes. _Moving boxes._

Mario and Peach had gotten married last mouth. Today they returned from their honeymoon. Mario was going to move into the castle with Peach, so Luigi invited Toad and Yoshi over to help pack. DK and Diddy also came to help, which was a relief because of DK's strength.

When they were done packing they took a brake. "How much crap dose Mario want to take to the castle?" Toad said.

"A lot, I guess." Diddy said.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door. Luigi got it. It was ParaKarry. He looked out of breath. "Mario… and Peach…at castle …want you guys…urgent." He barley says.

Luigi looked at everyone and nodded. Everyone ran out the door, trampling poor ParaKarry, and jumped down a pipe leading to the castle.

_"Note to self,"_ ParaKarry though, "_Never stand in the doorway when you say urgent."_

_--__--_

When the group got to the castle, a group was crowded in the throne room. The group consisted of Mario, Peach, Toadsworth, Toadette, Sonic, a two-tailed fox, Daisy, E. Gadd, and Rosalina...wait a minute...

"SONIC!!" the coming group yelled. How could Sonic be here?! He was from another universe! The last time he came was for the Olympic Games!

"You could be a little happier to see me." the hedgehog retorted.

"Master Sonic and Master Tails were just about to tell us how they got here."Toadsworth informed everybody.

The fox, whose name was ironically Tails, started. "Well, I was working on the Tornado and Sonic was sleeping when we heard an explosion. We ran outside to find a fleet of gunships shooting lasers at the city. We heard Eggman, our enemy say from one of them "Surrender now or face the wreath of my gunship.' I hoped into the Tornado and Sonic ran ahead. The ship that Eggman was on started to fly through portals. We were so close to the ship that we could go through the portals before they closed. We did this until the ship fired a beam at us. The ship escaped. It took us a day before we found Peach's castle."

"So why did you want to see all of us?" Peach asked.

"Because," Sonic said, "They were Subspace gunships."

Everyone was silent until Mario said, "So that means Tabuu is alive."

"Wait." Luigi said, "If you followed a Subspace gunship here than that means-" He was cut off by an explosion. Everyone ran out to see a hoard of subspace gunships shooting Toad Town.

"We have to stop them!!" Mario yelled. He started to run until Luigi stopped him.

"No Mario!" Luigi shouted. "It was hard enough to beat one of those! To fight now is suicide!"

"It would appear that the universal plane is the only escape." Rosalina said as if nothing was happing. Everyone looked at her curiously" All will be explained in due time. Now, everyone get in the Starshroom and will go to the observatory."

--

I have chapter 2 in my head all figured out. It will explain the universal plane, introduce 3 newcomers, 2 new assit fighters, a new world from a comany not with brawl, and one oldcomer.

Please review


End file.
